Crash Into Me
by twinb80
Summary: The best way to betray someone is to love them. Justin and Iris spend a night together neither will ever forget. Events leading up to Iris laying out on the couch in her nighclothes and opened robe. Takes place throughout "Los Moscos".
1. The Beginning of the End

Fine Print: DK and HBO own everything.

**Crash Into Me**

By Twinb80 

**Chapter One**

The cool night air greeted them as Justin opened the door from the inside of First Methodist. The half hour before had found Justin on the radio giving his first sermon to the masses. Iris had been prouder than anyone in the Church as Justin spoke over KZAK's airwaves. There had only been that one moment when Justin seemed to have lost his breath for a moment. Startled, Iris had rushed to his side to make sure he was okay. The incident passed and Justin had recovered. Now they were leaving the Church after talking with Tommy Dolan for a good half hour. Iris had wanted to go directly home after Justin's sermon but Tommy had needed to talk with Justin about scheduling the next broadcast. It wasn't that Iris didnt want there to be another broadcast. She did. She was just tired from the night's events and knew that Justin was also tired from the entire day.

He had been moody when he returned from his talk with Norman, and Iris hadn't known what to say to him. He wouldn't speak with her and instead had gone to his room to rest. She made sure that he had a good dinner later that night. He had then retreated back to his room. She found him there later staring into his suitcase that contain his whip for self-flageration. She sat down on his bed and waited for him to speak. He had then reminded her what the Bible had taught them. "The Bible tells us we are all born in sin. Each of us damned since birth." She began to lovingly stroke his hair as he waited for her response. She told him the only truth she knew in her heart. "It also says in the Bible that redemption is possble. We can all be reborn again. With God's love." He seemed to accept her answer as authority. But then he had closed the suitcase and spoke again. "Perhaps God has other plans for some of us." She watched as he stood up and left the room. She sat there more concerned for him then before. She took a moment to collect herself and joined him downstairs. They had then made their way over to First Methodist for the broadcast.

Iris felt the cool night breeze on her face as Justin turned around and locked the door to the Church. The streets were quiet and Iris could only hear the wind blow as they made their way back to their house. Justin said nothing to her but continued looking straight ahead. Iris glanced out of the corner of her eye at her brother to make sure he was alright. He appeared in good health but she could tell that there was something on his mind that troubled him. She sighed and wondered why he wouldn't talk to her. They had always talk to each other about everything in the past. But now he seem to be lost in his own world and his own thoughts. Her mind wandered back to the not so distant past and the fire at the Ministry. The fire had hurt her brother and sent him on his journey to their past. When he had returned he was a different man. A changed man. But still her brother who she adored.

They reached their front porch and she waited as Justin unlocked the front door. He let the door swing open and stepped aside for her to enter first. She smiled at him and walked into their house. She heard as he shut the door behind him and locked it. Iris turned around and took off her coat to add to his on the coat rack in the entry way. He gave her a small smile and she asked him if he wanted any tea before heading to bed. He shook his head no and they made their way into the living room. As they pass through the room her eyes landed on the couch. The image of that night after he kissed her and threw her to the couch raced across her mind. She didn't want to think of that night so she shook her head slightly and made her way towards the staircase. So lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear as Justin followed her up the stairs.

She was almost to her door when his hands found her waist. Startled by his touch she stood there and listen to him breathe behind her. He stepped closer to her and his arms wrapped around her waist completely. They stood in the darkened hallway holding on to each other saying nothing. He bent his head and his mouth found her neck. He began to kiss and bite at her flesh and Iris closed her eyes, lost in the sensations of his mouth against her skin. She brought one of her arms up and laced her fingers through his hair. The other hand continued to hold onto his hands, which were still wrapped around her waist. Soft moans escaped from her mouth as he began to suck at her flesh and she feared that he would leave a noticable bruise there for others to see. Her thought was quickly washed away by the touch of his hands as they left her waist and pulled her dress up. She open her eyes and brought her hand away from his hair. She tried to turn around, but he wouldn't let her. He whispered "No" in her ear and she nodded her head in acknowlegement.

She stood there trembling as she sensed him move behind her. Iris gasped as his hands found her underwear and he peeled them off her. Her skirt fell back down, giving her back her modesty. His hands brought her underwear down her legs and she quietly stepped out of them. She saw as he tossed her underwear down the hallway. He turned her around and she finally got a good look at him. He was pleased with how he had suprised her in the hallway and now was looking at her with lust in his eyes. He brought his hands to rest against her face and she closed her eyes as he brought his mouth to hers. His kiss was gentle at first and she wrap her arms around his waist. His hands left her face and one hand laced through her hair bringing her closer to him. The other hand encircled her waist once more. Their kisses intensified and his tongue found its way into her mouth. She let out a cry as his hands found her bottom and he lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked the few steps to the hallway wall. She brought her mouth away from his as he leaned her against the wall.

Their breathing was the only sound as it echoed down the hallway. They stared into each other's eyes as he slid into her body. He brought his mouth back down onto hers as he began to move inside her. His right hand held her underneath her thigh as his other hand braced against the wall. Their movements became one as he repeatedly thrust into her. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck. She threw her head back as his movements became faster. Her arms clung to him and her legs tightened around him. Their moans and groans echoed loudly across the hallway and down the stairs. His name was a constant prayer on her lips and he continue to kiss and bite at her flesh. His movements intensified to the point that she thought he was trying to break her body in two. When she could barely take no more her body tighten one last time and she came crying out his name. His name echoed down the hallway as he poured himself into her, adding her name to his in the darkened hallway.


	2. Night and Day

Note: I don't own the song "Night and Day". That right belongs to Cole Porter. Thanks go out to Drea for helping me find a song that would fit in with the year "Los Moscos" takes place in. More chapters coming. Feedback welcomed.

**Crash Into Me**

By Twinb80

Chapter Two

They were both standing now but continued to hold onto one another. Iris had her head resting against his chest with her eyes closed. His mouth was against the top of her hair leaving light kisses as his hands caressed her back. Neither spoke to the other as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. The hallway was once again quiet as each moment passed between them. Finally, Iris could speak and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she smiled in return. Before she could speak, he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered his request - that he expected to see her downstairs after her nightly shower. She nodded her head and he kissed her again. This time, it was more gentle, and then he was gone. Iris stood in the darkened hallway. A blush rose to her face as she realized what had just happened between them. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head.

When she was done she opened her eyes and walked down the hallway into her room. There she found clean underwear and pulled out her new pink satin nightgown. She set them out on her bed and left her room. On her way back towards the bathroom, she grabbed her discarded underwear. She shut the bathroom door behind her and opened the window a little. She turned the shower on at full blast and began to undress. Her soiled dress found its place with her discarded underwear in the bathroom hamper and she step into the shower. She let the hot water wash over her, as if the water was his hands moving over her body. She smiled to herself as his request echoed in her head. Her hand found the soap and she began to wash her body and then her hair. Finally she was clean again and she turned the shower off. The bathroom echoed with her voice as she began to sing Cole Porter's "Night and Day".

"Like the beat beat beat of the tom-tom  
When the jungle shadows fall  
Like the tick tick tock of the stately clock  
As it stands against the wall

Like the drip drip drip of the raindrops  
When the summer shower is through  
So a voice within me keeps repeating  
You, you, you"

She wrapped a towel around herself and found another one for her hair.

"Night and day, you are the one  
Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me, or far  
It's no matter darling where you are  
I think of you  
Day and night, night and day, why is it so

That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you  
Day and night, night and day"

Satisfied with her hair she left the towel in the hamper. She opened the door and made her way back to her room. There she closed the door and walk over to the bed. She smiled again as her eyes landed on the pink satin gown. The gown had been her own little indulgence and she was pleased that Justin would see her in it. She continued singing to herself as she slipped her underwear on and she found a clean chemise in her drawer. She stop singing as she reached for the nightgown and brought it down over her head. Iris had never worn such a decadent gown before. And Justin had never seen her in anything like this gown.

She turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. Her red hair was still a little wet and the color blazed against her skin. Her hands traced where his mouth had been, and her eyes took in the bruises he had left on her body. She pulled the gown up and saw that his fingers had left their mark on her right thigh. She let the gown fall back down and she tilted her head to get a better view of her neck. She whispered her thanks that he had not left a bruise on her neck like she had feared. She walked closer to the mirror and saw that he had in fact left a mark on her neck. It was a purplish bruise, but hidden. If a person wasn't looking for it they would never have seen it. But Iris had looked, and it was there. His claim of her body was left etched across her skin. Iris didn't know if she should be upset or pleased. She closed her eyes and counted to ten again. When she opened them again, she decided to throw her robe over her new gown. Downstairs was always just a little colder at night than upstairs.

She grabbed her robe out of the closet and put her arms through the sleeves. She automatically began to tie the belt around her waist but then stopped. She blinked at the realization, for such modesty was gone now. He had told her to be downstairs in that bedroom voice of his and she had nodded her head yes. The time for past downstairs modesty between them was gone now. She didn't have to tie the belt around her for modesty's sake. Why should she when they had just been together in the hallway? Their bodies had become one once again, but this time it was different. This time they didn't have to act like it hadn't happened. He had never whispered before that he wanted to see her later like he had tonight. He had openly acknowledged what had happened between them. And now neither of them could turn around the next day and act like they hadn't made love to one another. Not like before.

The thoughts turned in her head as she reached for the doorknob and left her room. How would they act now towards one another? She loved him with an obsessive passion and she knew it. She had always been able to hide that side to herself. What if she couldn't show that face to others now? What if one quick glance at her and Justin told others the truth? The truth that they loved one another with a forbidden passion - a passion that should have never existed between them. She shook her head as her feet reached the bottom stair and stopped in her tracks.

_No ,_she thought to herself, _I wont_ _let others see the truth. I'll not allow myself this indulgence. It is greedy and would surely see my ruin not only my life. But that of Justin's life and his destiny as well._

This she vowed to heself. She took a deep breath and glanced toward the living room. Her eyes landed on Justin and she was suprised to find him asleep in his chair. She quietly walked over to him. He had put the radio on waiting for her return and she listened as a piano piece filled the room. She caressed his forehead hoping it would wake him up. It didn't, so she bent down and kissed his forehead. He was lost in a dream and she found that she didn't want to wake him. He would surely wake up soon. He always did when he fell asleep in his chair. Iris knew this from living with him her whole life. She made her way over to the couch and lay down. Her eyes continued to watch him until sleep finally found her and she closed her eyes, her robe open and forgotten.


	3. Take Me By the Hand

**Crash Into Me**

By Twinb80

Chapter Three

Iris lay on the couch lost in a dream of her own. Her memories of that night played in her mind like a silent film. They had been so young and innocent then. Full of life and what the future held for them. Justin had grown up to be a handsome young man that girls stared at when he walked by. Iris had grown up to be a pretty young woman who Justin adored. That night found them at the Carnivale. Happily going from booth to booth in attempts to win a prize. Justin was scheduled to leave the next day to begin his studies in seminary. It had just been the two of them, and the night seemed to go on forever. Her dream changed and she found herself lost in another memory - the memory of his touch upon her skin later that night. They had been scared that first time. Scared but exhilrated at the thought that they would now be together, finally made one instead of two. She lay there on the damp grass and welcomed him into her body as well as her soul. They had moved as only new lovers could and he had finally came inside her, whispering her real name into her ear.

Iris awoke with his name on her lips begging to be called out. Her eyes focused on where he had been sitting before she fell asleep. He was staring at her. Her robe lay hanging off the couch, showing off her new nightgown underneath. Her chemise had riden up to her thighs, exposing her underwear and lower regions to his eager eyes. His gaze was piercing through her body. Llike he wanted to ravage her right there. A blush raced up her neck and settled on her face. To get his attention, she shifted her legs and thighs, exposing more of herself for him. His eyes blink and then traveled back up her body to her face. They stared at one another. Iris tried her best, without words, to let him know that she wanted him. And that he could take her right then and there if he wished. His reaction suprised her.

He seemed displeased, and she became at once confused. _Hadn't he asked her to come back downstairs_? _Hadn't he requested to see her intimately that same night? _Their time upstairs had been too real for her to have dreamed it. She watched as he stood up and walk over to her, saying nothing. He was towering over her, and she hoped that his displeasement had changed. Instead, his hand found the radio dial and turned the radio off. The music died, leaving only silence in the living room. He still said nothing to her, turning and leaving the room. She heard as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Bewildered, she turned on her side and brought herself up to a half sitting position. She placed her hands against her mouth in a silent prayer, trying to understand what had just happened between them. She knew that he wanted her in his life and in his bed. _So what had happened just now? _Iris could not find the answer so she continue to lay there and closed her eyes as the past few days swept over her.

So much had happened in just those few short days. Her confession to the fire and Justin's reaction to it. He had been shocked that she had struck the match and set their Ministry ablaze, killing the children in the process. She had not lied when she told Justin the children had been sacrified like the lambs of Abraham. He needed martrys and she had given them to him. _Couldn't he see that everything she did was for him?_ Her own words echoed in her in her mind: "I did it for you." She saw behind her eyes as the Ministry caught fire and light up the once darken street. She had seen everything as she stood across the street hidden from view. She hadn't wanted to hear the screams of the children as the fire consumed their bodies.

A chill ran down her body as the images continued playing behind her eyes. She hadn't wanted to sacrifice them, but Justin needed martrys to complete his destiny. It had hurt her to strike that match, sacrificing the children and in the process, Justin's last vestige of innocence.

She had loved those children as if they were her own. They had been the children she and Justin had never had. She had never really been given a chance to have a family of her own and bear children for the man she loved. God had never blessed her womb. Instead she had been blessed the day her Alexsei was born. He was her other half to protect and to love. God had given them to each other for a reason. Iris knew this in the deepest part of her soul. _For weren't they God's own children?_ Iris nodded her head _yes _to the unspoken question. The hallway clock chimed and she was startled to hear how late it had become. Justin had still not returned, but she knew that he would be back. The last time he had left her without a word had been before his vision. He had come home renewed with faith and plans for his new mission in life. They had started the Dignity Ministry shortly thereafter. Iris opened her eyes, not wanting to think any more of the Dignity Ministry.

She got up from the couch and turned the radio back on, wanting to fill the silence. Iris tied the robe around her waist and lay back down on the couch. As a piano piece filled the air, she brought her legs up to brace her feet against the couch's armrest. Her eyes closed as she let the music wash over her. Images of their time upstairs played in her mind, and her left hand clutched at the material of her chemise. She allowed her right hand to roam over her stomach and then up to her breasts, imagining he was making his claim on her body once again. The song changed and Iris opened her eyes. Her breathing had become haggard and she realized what she had just done with embarassment.

As a young teenager she had been taught that touching oneself for gratification was a sin. Her face had burned as she sat with her Sunday School class, the girls and boys had been separated that day to have the talk. Iris and the other girls had been rendered speechless as one of the older women went on about this sin. Their faces had become bright red and no one could look at each other. Even the older woman talking to them had been embarassed. Her face had constantly gone from bright red to a deathly white as she raced through her speech. The speech really hadn't been that long or held that much information. But no one had spoken when the woman asked if they were any questions.

Iris lay there on the couch and thought this sin over. She knew that she shouldn't have been touching herself like that. But that hadn't stopped her from picturing his hands over her body. She gave a small satisfactory smile as she thought about the other sin they had committed. If it was a sin to love him by giving her body to him, then that was one sin Iris wasn't going to run from. He wanted her and she wanted him . . . it was that simple. They were everything to each other and always would be. God knew what he was doing when he gave them to each other. Satisfied with this explantion she closed her eyes and turned on her side. Sleep found her and the next few hours went by.


	4. Silver and Cold

**Crash Into Me**

By Twinb80

Chapter Four

The door shut behind Justin as he entered their house. He took off his warm wool coat and hung it up next to Iris's coat. The hour was late, close to midnight, and he had finally returned home from the tattoo parlor. Getting the Usher tattoo had been his idea. He had seen the Usher so many times in his dreams that he could now draw the picture with minute detail. The young woman at the tattoo parlor had only smiled at him and had never asked him any questions. Justin was grateful for that. He had lain there as she slowly began to ink his back. In the beginning, he had found himself wanting to call out for her to stop - that the pain was too much for him to bear, but he never did. _Pain was_ _an unavoidable side effect_, after all, and he had come to welcome it.

But now he was home, and Iris was waiting for him. He turned the hallway light off and walked into the living room. He found Iris asleep on the couch with the radio on. He smiled to himself as he watched each breath she took, his gaze roaming over her body once more, her gown having ridden up to her thighs. When he had awoken from his dream, he had been surprised to see her lying there so provocatively. For a moment, his mind forgot about the Usher in his dream. He had taken his time, letting his eyes travel over her body. Her robe had been open and his eyes eagerly took in her bare thighs and legs. Her thighs fascinated him. They always had. He was once more entranced with what lay between her legs.

Their time upstairs played in his mind and he gave a satisfied smirk remembering how she had cried out his name. He had been a little rougher with her than usual, but she had met every one of his movements. That had pleased him beyond words. Her legs had tightened around his waist many times as he repeatedly thrust himself into her. She had never told him to stop or that he was hurting her. So he had intensified his movements and been rewarded with her legs tightening one last time as she came in his arms. As if sensing his presence, Iris moved a little on the couch but did not wake up. He continued to stare at her. Upstairs, they had clung to one another as if they were drowning and they could only rescue each other. Their time together was always like that. Iris and Justin Crowe were forgotten. Only Irina and Alexei remained, as they became lost in each other's bodies and souls.

Justin bent down, his knees resting in front of the couch. His hand found her face and he lovingly caressed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep at his touch and Justin sighed. She had offered herself to him earlier that night and he had declined the invitation. She had been shocked, as well as hurt. A part of him had wanted to stay and lose himself once more in her arms, to forget about the Usher and who he would become. But his dream had convinced him otherwise: he needed to go to the tattoo parlor tonight. And so he had left without saying a word.

Now she was once more lying asleep in front of him and he did not want to turn her away again tonight. He closed his eyes as he thought about how he was going to betray her tomorrow. He was going to tell Tommy Dolan to look for whoever had started the fire at the Ministry. Dolan would search out the person responsible for the crime so that justice could be served. Justin asked this even though he knew his Irina had started the fire. Her confession that night to setting the fire echoed his mind. "I did it for you." He had stood there shocked as to what she was saying. His life had been turned upside by the fire. His faith in God had been shaken to its core. And he had wandered into the wilderness looking for answers. Instead he had found the truth. The truth about what had happen that night by the riverbank. The truth of who he really was and how she had kept that that from him.

Her confession that night had been another truth she kept hidden from him. Anger had filled his body as he realized what she had done to him. His hands had grabbed her shoulders as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes had never wavered away from his. Even when his right hand had snaked its way around her throat. He had wanted to kill her right then. Kill her for what she had done and how she had kept secrets from him. In that moment he had wanted to break her neck - for breaking his heart. In the end he had given in to his base desires. She had been startled when his mouth came crashing down on hers. His hand had found its way into her hair as he tasted her mouth. His left arm had wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to him.

She had kissed him back and for a moment her hands had held him. Then they were gone. His kiss had deepen as she moaned into his mouth. He had wanted her but what she had done flooded his mind. His mouth left hers and in a fit of rage he threw her across the room. She landed on the couch staring up at him. Gasping for breath as he walked over to her. Justin's eyes tighten as the memory of what had happen next raced across his mind. The images of that night finally stopped. He thought about tomorrow when he would betray her. Betray her trust and love for him. Betray her confidence by not burying the truth about the fire. Tommy Dolan was already looking into the fire. Justin knew that. If Tommy pieced together the clues to the fire without his help - then he would lose Iris forever.

Justin sighed and opened his eyes. He prayed that she would understand why he had to do this. Why he would have to appear to betray her and make her think she would be taken from his side. It was the only way he knew how to keep her in his life. Justice had to be served no matter the costs. He knew betraying her would be the highest price he would ever have to pay. He knew in his heart that he might lose her for good and he feared what their relationship would become, and how much he would change in the process. And that she would never forgive him. But it had to be done. It was the only way to keep her by his side. But that time wasn't here yet. They still had a few more hours before their lives changed forever and he would turn against her. A stray hair had fallen across her check and he pushed it back behind her ear. The movement caused her to wake up and their eyes meet. The only sound in the living room was the music playing on the radio.


	5. Crash Into Me

**Crash Into Me**

By Twinb80 

**Chapter Five: Crash Into Me  
**

She blinked her eyes again and began to sit up. Justin moved from his kneeling position and got to his feet as well. She looked up at him, not knowing what to expect now. He had left without saying a word and had appeared displeased with her. But now he was smiling, and he appeared happy to see her. She didn't know what to say so she returned his smile. His smile widened as his eyes lowered to her chest. She looked down and saw that the top of her new gown had lowered exposing the top of her breasts to him. She blushed bringing her hand to the top of her gown covering her breasts once more. She could feel his gaze still on her and knew that she would have to lift her head to meet his eyes. She sighed and brought her eyes back to his face. He was still smiling at her and she grinned back at him. Maybe now they could begin their open relationship with one another. Like she had thought they would when she came down the stairs earlier that night. He had requested to see her and she had welcomed this new part of their lives. Then he had left without saying a word. Iris frowned as she remembered how he looked at her and then left. _What was going to happen now?_ She stood up from the couch and walked away from him toward the radio. Her hand found the radio dial and she turned it off.

The silence once again filled the room and she found that she didn't want to turn around. Didn't want to see the look of rejection on his face again after eyeing her body. His voice called out to her, asking if she was alright. She nodded her head and said a silent prayer, turning to face him. He still appeared happy to see her and she hoped that he would tell her where he had gone tonight. The hallway clock chimed twelve times filling the silence between them. Iris sighed and began to walk towards the stairs. If he wouldn't talk to her, then there was nothing else to be said tonight. She was halfway across the dining room when she heard his voice call out her name. _Finally he was going to tell her where he had gone,_ she thought. Iris turned around and waited for him to speak. He was still standing in the living room and she watched as he walked over to her. Her patience began to wear thin as she realized how late it had become. If he didn't speak soon she was going to leave him there. She was tired and tonight had never seemed to want to end. All she wanted right now was to crawl into bed, and sleep away the last remaining hours before getting up to start a new day. He stood before her, still not saying anything. She pressed her lips together, annoyed at how he was acting. _Like a child. Fine,_ she thought_, let him be a child I am going to bed. _

Goodnight, Justin." She turned to leave him and was almost to the stairs when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She sighed again, her annoyance growing with each passing second.

"Wait...I mean...aren't you hungry?" he finally asked. She turned around and his hand left her shoulder. _Hungry? He was asking her if she wanted to eat something at this late hour? _She meet his gaze and found him to be sincere in his question to her. He really was hungry and she knew that they had some leftovers in the refrigerator if he wanted them.

"No, I am not hungry. But I can see that you are...follow me."

He nodded his head and watched as she passed into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and turned the lights on. She winced at the sudden brightness but didn't say anything to him. He watched as she brought a cup and a plate down from one of the cabinets and placed them on the counter. She then walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. He took his chance as she leaned into it, seeing what food was inside. So lost in her own thoughts of what he would like, she didn't hear as he walked over to her. Her mind was racing through the choices before her and if she really wanted to turn the stove on this late at night.

"Would you like a peanut butter sandwich instead of ----"

His hands grabbed her hips, surprising her. She hadn't heard him walk over to her and now his hands were holding her tightly. She leaned back out of the refigator with one hand still on the door. The light in the refrigerator bounced off her robe as she waited for him to speak.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered:

"Food wasn't what I had in mind, dear."

She began to blush again at his meaning and watched as his hands began to untie the belt to her robe. At the same time he lowered his head until she felt his breath hot against her neck.

"Justin...I..."

She tried to find the words to ask where he had gone tonight, but his mouth descended on her neck and she forgot what she wanted to ask him. Her hand grabbed the refrigerator door as he began to bite and kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his chest. He brought his right hand up from his side and rested it on top of her hand, still holding the door. His left arm snaked around her waist as he bit her throat, this time drawing a little blood. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he began to suck her neck. She knew she should be furious with him for leaving such a mark on her, but at that moment, she didn't care. The only thought racing through her mind was that she didn't want him to stop. His left hand found her breasts and she let out another moan. His fingers laced through hers as they both grabbed at the door to the refrigerator. His left hand to continue to grope her breasts and she found herself trembling.

She wanted to feel him inside her again like upstairs. He had been a little rougher with her than in the past and she had thought he was trying to break her body in two. She hadn't asked him to stop, but instead found herself wanting more of what he was doing to her. His left hand abandoned her breasts and she whimpered her disapproval. His mouth also left her throat, and she opened her eyes, about to tell him of her displeasure at his actions. Her gaze meet his but before she could speak his mouth descended on hers again. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feeling of his mouth. His left hand found her hip and he pulled her backwards with him, shutting the refrigerator door in the process.

She felt his mouth leave hers and she opened her eyes once more. He was still standing behind her and she could feel his arousal pressed up against her. His hands found her shoulders and he removed her robe from her body. The robe lay discarded on the kitchen floor as he brought his hands back to her shoulders. He turned her around and his mouth once more found hers. His arms encircled her waist and she held onto his arms. Her nails dug into his shirt as the kitchen table pressed into her back. Their kisses intensified to the point that the need to be satified grew to a demand. His mouth left hers and was once again playing at her throat. The kitchen was filled with her gasps and moans as his hands roamed over her behind and between her legs.

Justin smiled into her throat as he heard her response to his touches. He wanted her to be screaming his name when he was done with her tonight. He brought his hands away from her body and pulled her gown up to her waist. His mouth left her neck and he stared into her eyes. He wanted to remember everything about their last night together. How she looked as he rammed himself into her over and over. Watching her as she cried out his name between her moans and groans. They continued to stare at one another as his hands found her waist and he lifted her up onto the table.

Her legs were closed, but he knew how to fix that. He brought his mouth down onto hers as her hands grabbed the table's edge. His hands found her thighs and shoved them open. She moaned into his mouth as he stepped in between her legs. Their arms wrapped around each other as they continued to kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist as he began to grind against her.

She met his movements and the kitchen was once again filled with their moans. Her hands pulled his suspenders down and moved to his pants. He moaned into her mouth and drew away from her, his eyes meeting her startled gaze. He leaned foreward and kissed her forehead. His hands found her underwear and she helped him take them off. He then whispered in her ear to close her eyes. She did as she was told and listened as he removed the last of his clothing. His mouth was once again near her ear. "Keep them closed." She nodded her head and waited to see what was going to happen next. She could sense him standing before her in between her legs and she began to blush again as he continue to stare at her. His hands lay on her hips and she turned bright red for no reason at all. A few moments passed and she wondered if she should open her eyes even though he had told her not to. She slowly began to open her eyes and his hands left her waist lifting her up. Before she could get her eyes opened completely, he thrust himself inside her. Her eyes flew open as she cried out at the forced intrusion. Her nails dug into his back and he growled at her touch. Before she could say anything he began to slowly move inside her and she became lost in his embrace. Their mouths met once more and their bodies began to move as one. Her nails continued to dig into his back and he found himself enjoying the sensation. His mouth left hers and he met her eyes. He brought his hand to her chest, gently pushed her back onto the table, and adjusted his position within her.

She lay there shocked, staring up at the ceiling as he adjusted her legs around him. She had never been away from his body when they made love. Her eyes found the kitchen lights to be blaring and she closed her eyes. He began to move inside her again slowly. She was thankful for that. His hands held her hips tightly as they began to move as one. His movements increased and she found herself arching her back, throwing her head back as well. Her hands clutched at the table's edges and she found herself losing control again. Their voices became louder with every movement between them. Her body tightened and she feared she was going to break into two for real this time. Every thrust of his became faster and rougher, and she found she couldn't get enough of them.

His voice filled the kitchen with her real name, echoing across the room like a prayer. Iris found herself calling out his real name in kind, and just when she could take no more, her body tightened one final time. Before his name had died in the air, he came inside her, adding her own name to his. Then there was silence.


	6. Sweet Surrender

**Crash Into Me**

**By Twinb80**

**Chapter Six: Sweet Surrender**

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. Her chest continued to move up and down as she willed her breathing to return to normal. He smiled at her and then withdrew from her body, bringing her gown back down to give her modesty. He pulled his pants back on and brought his suspenders back over his shoulders. She braced her elbows on the table and looked at him. Their time together had never been like that. She waited for him to speak to her about this. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, afterward leaving the kitchen. She brought herself up to a sitting position and braced her hands against the table beneath her. When she could finally stop trembling, she jumped down from the table, her hands finding her robe and underwear on the floor before making her way upstairs.

She immediately walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Her soiled nightclothes lay on the bathroom floor as she stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash over her aching body. She didn't know how long she had stood there as the images of what they had just done raced across her mind. Her face burned as she remembered how she had lost control of herself. At how loud she had become as he moved inside her. _They should have been more careful. Just because it was late at night didn't mean that a neighbor of theirs hadn't heard_ _them._ They had been too loud for someone not to have heard them. Her hand found the bar of soap and she began to wash his scent away, continuing with her hair. She then sent a silent prayer to God that no one had heard them. If they had, she knew that Justin's destiny could be in jeopardy. They couldn't afford that. She would have to tell him that next time they would have to control themselves, and not let themselves get carried away. Happy with this solution, she turned the shower off and found a towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and made her way back to her room.

She passed his door and found it shut. She closed her door behind her and found fresh underwear and a nightgown. This time her gown was modest. She put her underwear on under the towel and then tossed the towel onto her bed. She looked down at her body and was shocked to see bruises had already formed on her skin. She closed her eyes and sent another prayer up to God that no one would see the bruises Justin had left. When she was done, she opened her eyes and took in her bruises. Her neck bore a scar where he had bitten her, and the area around it had already became purple. Her breasts had fared better and she knew that his finger marks would be gone by tomorrow. Her hips bore faint bruises from when his hands had held her tightly to him. Her thighs had endured the most damage. They both bore marks from when his hands had forced them apart and when she had wrapped them around his shirt-covered waist. She closed her eyes and counted to ten to calm herself down. After she was done she opened her eyes and reached for her nightgown. She brought the gown over her head and then crawled into bed. She lay there on her side staring at the wall, demanding sleep to find her.

She listened as Justin entered the bathroom, starting his shower. Iris suddenly remembered that she hadn't put her soiled nightclothes in the hamper. But now she didn't care what happened to them. She was almost asleep when she heard the shower being turned off. She lay awake and listened as he left the bathroom and went back into his room. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep again. Her mind began to drift to sleep when she heard her doorknob turn. Her back was to the door and she willed herself not to flinch as he closed the door behind him. The only sound in the room was his feet against the wooden floor as he made his way to her bed. He puled back the covers and slid in beside her. She didn't move as his nightclothes pressed against her back. His arms wrapped around her and he lovingly kissed her check. He whispered his goodnight in her ear and she whispered the same back to him. He fell asleep soon there after. She lay awake listening to him breathe behind her. _Was this how it was going to be from now on? No more pretend games of "it didn't happen."? _Iris prayed that this was the truth - that they would now have no more secrets or games between them. She offered a silent _thanks_ to whoever was listening. She closed her eyes and was soon sleeping peacefully in her brother's embrace


End file.
